robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Mind Family
So I was just playing in Meep City when this weird ROBLOX user was in the corner of the party house. I thought he was just AFK so I thought nothing of it, just normal AFK people in a party that happens all the time. NOT THIS TIME. He seemingly returned to his keyboard and turned around quickly. He started spamming "YOU HAVE BEEN SEEN.", and although this could have likely been trolling (at the time I didn't have evidence) and for some reason I just felt a little off about it.. Luckily I did.. because the next thing that the user did was send me a friend request. I denied it because as I was telling you, this guy was weird, creepy even. So he sent a friend request to my friend who was obsessed with OG or Semi-OG names, and this guy shouting's his name was FreezeMind, not so rare but worth batting an eye for. So he accepted, and FreezeMind took him to his place, called "The Frost" I went over to my friend's house to see this guy, because I was very wary of him and didn't want anything to happen to my friend. So his house starts playing creepy music, and then in the middle of the place, there is a satanic altar with some weird writing on it. There are these weird deep vocal noises playing in the game and it's so disturbing. At this point, my friend, Jake and I are scared as hell. FreezeMind appears out of nowhere and scares the both of us. He says that the only way to spare ourselves from the cleansing is to sell our souls to him. Jake leaves the game but once the ROBLOX window is closed, the browser turns into a ROBLOX game window again, this happens repeatedly until we decide there is no getting out of this creepy confrontation. I then tell him to just see what this guy is talking about. FreezeMind continues. "On October 10th The Cleansing will happen." We ask him what that is, and he tells us that whoever was seen by a member of the Mind Family will be deleted. He closes out of the game, and I end up sleeping over at my friend's house, because I can't go a whole night without somebody to talk to about this weird encounter. It's the next day and we go back on ROBLOX, I go get my computer from my house and set it up at my friend's. We've decided we are going to investigate this guy. We search all over the web, ROBLOX Wiki, RBLX Hacker Registry, and anything that might have him and it looks like there is nothing. "There's nothing!" I say, stating the obvious, and my friend says "Correct." Except it wasn't him.. We turn around and see an all-black silhouette, and he says "We've gotten that taken care of", in a deep voice. I wake up, my heart racing, in my own bed. I realize it was just a dream. I sit up. "WELCOME TO THE MIND FAMILY" a hoarse voice says. What is known about the mind family (another author): # They all have a smiley face torso # They all worship TheControllingMind # They seem to hate Noli # They have connections to other myths # They seem to change personalities a lot # They join a lot of myths games, eventually luring them to their own games # I will write more after I find out more information